


Tug My Way

by Zeath



Series: Kinktober 2k19 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac Lahey, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Chains, Collars, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Headspace, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Isaac Lahey Feels, Leashes, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, NSFW, Submission, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: Kinktober 2k19 Day 4 - Collars and Leashes.“Erica, give them back I swear to god!”“Calm down, being into this kind of thing is perfectly fine…! Hey, can you wear one?”orIsaac has a thing for collars but doesn't have a leash, Erica does.





	Tug My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I've had a busy weekend so not much time to write porn, but have a longer fic for this one! I hope you all enjoy!

Isaac needed the support sometimes, only a little when the world got a little too much for him. It had been something that created a sense of safety. Isaac had thought about it for a long time before taking action about it, knowing no one else was going to help him out with this. He had bought a cheap one from a sex store one night when he didn’t have work, and his father had allowed him to go to the store to grab some milk. The collar; a simple black leather with a D ring and a buckle in the back. It was slightly tight but Isaac never minded; he quite enjoyed the fact it would tug whenever he turned his head.

The one problem was hiding it throughout the day; during school times he would always wear a scarf. It was the simplest thing he could think of at the time, though it did make him warm when it hit high temperatures. Isaac always made sure to have a bag with a zip on the inner pocket in case he needed to go to the bathroom and buckle it on. The squeeze was a calming when the stress of the day came to haunt him. He could just relax in a bath stall for a few minutes letting the collar drain his worries away. Whenever he had it on, he felt almost invincible.

Finding out about werewolves, and accepting his offering of the bite, it changed him in more ways than one. The collar, a symbol of his struggle for safety in a place that brought stress and fear, was now something that could be used as a type of freedom. With this freedom, came the interest in buying more collars that actually fit him, ones that were cute, frilly, or thicker with more padding in order to stop him slouching or tilting his head. All of them had either an O, or a D ring attached to them, just in case one day he felt confident enough to buy something to clip onto it.

The pack didn’t take long to find out about his interests. Erica being the first due to her ever-curious nature and the need to constantly be up in Isaac’s business. He was just innocently making waffles in the apartment when he heard a squeal of delight and the beta thundering her way down the stairs. “Isaac, you’re literally the cutest!”

“I mean, I know this already but… What have I done now?” Isaac smirked as he whisked some of the waffle mixture in a bowl, lifting his head and suddenly paling when he spotted what Erica was carrying in her arms. All eleven of his collars. He’d dropped the bowl and practically launched himself over the counter to get at her, but she just danced away with a giggle. “Erica, give them back I swear to god!”

“Calm down, being into this kind of thing is perfectly fine…! Hey, can you wear one?” Erica stopped moving, only to have Isaac bump into her back and swing his arms around her to grab the collars and snatch them away from her. She took it in her stride, turning to face the blushing beta and rest her hands on her hips with a shit eating grin. Isaac was utterly appalled at the thought that she would even be interested in seeing him wearing a collar, though a part of him thought it would be to her own amusement or something, but something else niggled at the back of his head. “Come on, I won’t tell anyone. Wear the pink one, it’s the cutest.”

It was indeed the cutest one he owned; the pastel pink, soft lace felt like feathers on his neck with an O ring connected to the front, along with a tiny blue bell that tinkled whenever he wore it. On the back he was surprised to see was a thick ribbon, by that point he was more used to buckled so having to reaching behind and tie up a ribbon. This meant he wasn’t able to do rough things with the collar on, or attach it to anything and tug too hard or the collar would be pulled off.

He kind of wanted to wear it now, but he knew the kind of headspace that he would get into once that bow was tied at the back. He just, floats.

There was a strange sensation when it came to his headspaces for different collars. Some were for when he felt he needed to punish himself for something. He would sit in his room, lock the door and strap his longest, thickest collar onto his neck. It had velcro for the back which only made it harder if he tried to claw at it to break free. It was heavy, and made him feel the restriction to his windpipe, but not enough for him to stop breathing. There were other collars too which just felt natural on his skin, like his first leather collar, now slightly worn down but still a good collar to have whenever he wanted feel a squeeze. The natural collars were regular leather, varying in colors but they didn’t stray from the usual sizing that made it snug but enough that he could put a finger or two through, they all had buckles, but they again had the possibilities of O and D rings.

Then, he had the type of collars that always brought him a small inch of shame whenever he thought about other people looking in on his collar box. They were patterned, they were frilly, they were soft and lacy with bows attached, they had _bells_. At first, he wanted something to make him feel better but when he first saw online, the most adorable pastel yellow collar with orange dog bones patterned across them, he knew he had to buy it. Something inside him physically reached out to grasp this collar. He didn’t know what it meant, and originally, he thought it was something to do with his canine side wanting to be considered a pet, or whatever. But he figured out really quick that wasn’t the thing he was into once he researched.

No, this headspace was just relaxed, floaty, the need to be petted was also strong whenever he wore them. But most of the time it was for aesthetic purposes. Isaac knew they weren’t the most masculine thing to ever pass by, quite the opposite. He loved them, and sure his face was bright red at the mention of Erica seeing him wearing his most feminine collar, but it didn’t mean he was disgusted with himself.

With this in mind, Isaac swallowed thickly and went over to the sofa to set the other collars down carefully. He knew they couldn’t break easily but they were all still very precious to him, he treated them with the same respect. Turning to the beta, Isaac held the pastel pink collar in his hands, thumbs brushing over the ribbon. “Do you promise me not to laugh, or humiliate me if I wear this?”

Erica’s arms slipped from her hips to cross over her chest, her stance more casual but the gleam in her eye still put Isaac on edge. She nodded her head but didn’t say anything, and Isaac was going to argue for more but thought fuck it, she had already seen and would only badger him if he continuously asked. With a deep breath, Isaac placed the collar around his neck, tying the ribbon with the ease of an expert. For a test, he tugged the collar slightly and felt the tug at the back of his neck, the bell tinkling just pushing him out of his head and slumping into his body. His breathing was lighter, the tension in his shoulders relaxing, the flush in his cheeks remaining but now he just thought it would go with the collar, he felt cute. He _is_ cute.

“Oh man, that does look really good on you.” Erica breathed as she got closer, seeing Isaac wobble a little and reached out to grab his shoulders to manoeuvre him to the sofa to sit. Kneeling in front of him, Erica cheekily flicked the bell to make it jingle and giggled at the noise. Then she leaned back, having more of a look at him. Isaac was practically blissed out at this point; his love for collars and how they just set him in the zone was fucking awesome. She was glad she was the first person to see this, because now that she’s witnessed Isaac being such a fucking precious child, she knew she wouldn’t let anyone else have him.

Oh boy, was he precious. Like a little puppy she could just eat him up.

“Oh, fuck that reminds me! Hang on, wait here, be back in a sec.” Erica stood and raced up the stairs to her bedroom, diving into her old boxes for what she knew was in there. With a cry of triumph, she was off again barrelling her way back down the stairs, ignoring the last five entirely to jump and land on her feet effortlessly. Bending down in front of Isaac, she held out her hand and grinned at the reaction she received. The beta whined softly and moved to sit on his hands so he wouldn’t touch it, he didn’t know what to think about it right now in this collar, most likely it wouldn’t match or it would be tugged off. “Want me to put it on?”

“I don’t know. I – this is a lot right now.” Isaac leaned back and moved off his hands to untie the collar, letting it fall loosely on his lap before setting it with the other ones. His eyes kept wandering to the thing in Erica’s palms. Fuck, a leash. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know how to comprehend it. Did he want to be walked around like a puppy while wearing it? Did he just want to have it be tugged on? A symbol of ownership perhaps? “I want to try it out. Just, using a different collar, these can break easily…”

With a nod from Erica, he fumbled through the collars to choose the right one for a leash. Fuck, he was going to be leashed. His first time being leashed was going to be with another person. Gulping soundly, he lifted up a blue leather collar with a D ring, slipping it on and sliding the buckle through, sighing out a breath of relief before testing the snugness with his fingers. With everything being perfectly set, Isaac let his hands drop to his lap and stared up at the other beta, daring her to continue.

This collar gave him a completely different headspace, a more natural if not, more confident way of life. He used to get whiplash from taking off collars and putting on different ones, the headspaces flowing through so quickly that he would often get overwhelmed. He didn’t do that anymore, getting more used to slipping them off and slipping another on whenever the mood struck. “I’m ready.”

Erica nodded, unlatching the hook before slotting it on the D ring, letting it hang loosely for a moment. Isaac adjusted to the weight of the leash; it was meant for dogs of course, and there was a slight smell of another canine on the handle, but because the rest was made out of chain there wasn’t much scent to rub on it. It was a delicious weight on his neck. Shutting his eyes, Isaac let out a soft breath and tilted his head back as a rush flowed through him. “That good huh?”

She interrupted him a little by taking hold of the handle, and when he opened his eyes once more Erica was grinning down at him before tugging the leash lightly. Isaac gasped at the feeling of the back of his neck taking the brunt of the pulling, the collar squeezing just a smidge. It felt good. It felt, _really_ good.

The other beta could obviously smell the rush of arousal that broke to the surface, tugging once more now that she knew what kind of reactions she would get from it. The reward was Isaac opening his mouth with a silent gasp, hands squeezing around his knees as he tried to stay still but his head was already tilting up, baring his collar-clad throat to Erica. “Oh I like that, I like that a lot. You’re so cute, Isaac.”

“Shut up – _ah_ –!” Isaac couldn’t help the slip up of a moan when Erica yanked on the chain once again. He didn’t think he would get this kind of reaction from this, but here he was, already hard in his trousers and silently begging for more with the way his neck tilted to the side in submission. Erica huffed as she wound the leash around her fist, pulling the chain tighter and making Isaac have to move closer to her. He liked it, fuck did he love this already. The way she pulled him in, he knew she always had some kind of domineering qualities about her but to fit herself into the role of a Top of some kind.

She was bending him this way and that without even being able to touch him. It was fucking _delectable_. He could feel his boxers getting damp in the front from his precum, constantly licking his lips as Erica knelt down on the carpet before pulling him down with her. Isaac went willingly, whimpering as the collar was tugged so good, slipping off the sofa onto the carpet and then bending until his cheek touched the furry rug. Erica was sitting comfortably on the carpet, looking down at Isaac who barely moved from what must have been an uncomfortable position. She left her fist on the floor, the chain wrapped around only just digging into her skin but that was fine, it was a reminder that this was happening. She didn’t think this would turn into a thing; she was dating Boyd, quite happily if she did say so herself. But Erica also knew that Isaac needed this somehow, and she was the one that wanted to do it for him.

“So, I’m thinking we move this to your room so we don’t give Derek an eyeful. Sound good?” Erica went for nonchalance, but there was obvious excitement in her voice. From the hum of agreement from Isaac, he was just as interested for this to continue. She let her grip go of the chain until she was just holding the handle, standing up and gently tugging the leash. “Up you get then, carry your shit upstairs.”

Isaac was quick to grab all the collars with a flush in his cheeks, gasping breathlessly when Erica started walking before he would get his bearings, stumbling after her as she pulled the leash. Fuck this was doing things for him, he was throbbing in his boxers just following Erica up the stairs. She led him through to his room like she owned the place, shutting the door behind them as Isaac set the small pile of collars onto his dresser for now. He wanted to put them in order and tucked away special, but it wasn’t the time for that right now, not when Erica was giving him that look and his cock was tenting the front of his trousers. “Ready to get things going, are you?”

With a nod of his head, Isaac sat down at the end of the bed, with Erica quick to follow him and stand between his spread legs. Her hand on the leash never left, wounding tight around her hand once more and pulling just he way she was beginning to think was her favorite way. The beta moaned when his neck was yanked once again, leaning forward from the force of it and thanking his past self for thinking about durability in collars before buying them.

Erica let out a soft huff of a laugh before changing things up completely, walking her way out of between Isaac’s legs to kneel up on the bed. She gave him an evil grin before yanking on the leash, pulling it down to the mattress and humming in satisfaction when Isaac groaned and followed where he was being directed, pressing his face into the mattress so he was on level with the leash again. “You know, I think I prefer you this way. You’re way better entertainment.”

She kept the leash tight and started to pluck at the tension between the chain and Isaac’s collar, making the beta whimper and jolt from each strum. He could already feel himself getting closer to the edge but didn’t want it to stop so soon. Not after he finally found someone who wasn’t going to judge him on it, and better yet they wanted to partake in his desire to be the centre of attention. He’s delighted Erica isn’t being her usual self, otherwise this would have had a completely different reaction. She attempted to play a tune on the taunt chain, humming to herself while Isaac was too busy floating in his headspace to care at this point what she did so long as it continued.

Erica became bored of the tune making, instead she just started winding the leash tighter and tighter until her fist barely touched the edge of the collar. Isaac was panting heavily by this point, a massive tent in his jeans and his underwear damp from all the stimulation. He just needed just a little push in order to go over the edge. Baring his neck to her once more with a whimpering plea seemed to be exactly what Erica wanted, rewarding him with a series of yanks, pulls, and light tugs that sent Isaac over the edge and cumming in his underwear.

There was a moment of quietness with Isaac coming down from his high, his breathing returning to normal, and Erica letting go of her tight grip on the chain in case it riled the other beta back up again. She let the leash drop onto the mattress and leant on her hands, peering down as Isaac with an expression on her face that he couldn’t quite understand with his muddled brain. “You know, the pack wouldn’t judge you for this.”

“You don’t know that.” Thinking of all the times that things could have gone wrong from the pack’s perspective. Hell, Scott would most likely be on board because he was the nicest person in the world and wanted to support his friends no matter what. Stiles could probably get down with it, but use it more as a curiosity thing more than anything else. Boyd, Derek, and Peter? Forget about it, he had no clue how they would react. They could think of it as offensive and destroy his collars, they could kick him out of the pack because they thought that Isaac referred to himself as some sort of claimed property since he was wearing a collar. Let along the leash, they would probably think that he’s wanting to become a dog. “Besides, I kind of like that it’s just _my_ thing, it’s not everyone else’s.”

Erica hummed in thought from that, understanding the reasoning behind it but Isaac wasn’t so sure she’d drop the subject completely though. Instead, she reached over to unlatch the leash and let it go, leaning out of Isaac’s personal bubble so he could situate himself into a sitting position. He gingerly rested his hands on his palms, his lap wet on the inside of his underwear from coming so hard against the material. “So… We’re doing that again, yeah?”

“Oh, _hell_ yeah. That was fucking amazing! I’ve not seen you act like that before yet still smell like complete want. It was kinda hot.” She waved her hands away and stood up once she heard the front door open, most likely it would be Boyd coming home from work. “If you need me to do it again, I’d be happy to.”

Isaac stammered through his agreement but by the tie he finished his tussle with words in his head, she had already left to go meet Boyd at the door. Pity, he wanted to talk to her about it for now because of course they would be doing it again; they both enjoyed it, they both decided that it would be kinda hot. There was no harm, it wasn’t hurting anyone nor would it hurt other people in the future. Either way, Isaac reaching behind to unbuckle the collar and let it fall to his lap, he sighed a breath and let himself relax the whole way. He needed to fix his box of collars to make them perfect before cleaning himself up. A part of him was angry at Erica for going through his stuff but in all honestly, he was now real glad she decided to dig through his stuff if it meant someone was actually tugging the leash and he didn’t have to feel so isolated about this type of interest. He still looked cute as fuck though, and was already looking forward to the next session they would do.

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to give a kudos, send me a comment of what you thought of Isaac being a cutie in a collar, and subscribe for more of kinktober 2k19 fics!


End file.
